The Harry Potter Movie Reflections
by hp-Lover-4-Ever
Summary: I know it sounds serious... but in fact it's the total opposite. Malfoy and the trio get locked into the room of requirement and are forced to watch the HP movies. Story waaaaaaay better then summary. R&R!
1. The mysterious tape

**Disclaimer: My friend and I do NOT own anything apart from the script! We unlike some of you are not ripper-offers and we do our own stuff! OOOOOOHHHHHH KAAAAAAAY!**

**A/N This story is authored by moi and it is co-authored by the one and only Lady of the Frozen Black Flame!**

Hermione, Harry, Ron were stuck in the room of requirement trying to get out. Malfoy then came in ready to plot another attempt of destroying Hogwarts when he saw Hermione, Harry and Ron.

Hermione, Harry and Ron: Don't shut the- (The door slams) the door!

Malfoy: what are you piles of filth doing here? (Malfoy turns to leave but the door won't open) Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Hermione: The door won't open.

Malfoy: I can see that, miss-know-it-all!

2 hours later

Ron: I'm booooooooooored.

Hermione: Wait I've got a plan!

Everyone: (comes together and starts plotting their plan)

Room of Requirement: (grows ear to try and listen into their conversation)

Hermione: Room of Requirement can we have a T.V?

Room of Requirement: (gives them a TV)

Ron: Room of requirement can we have nachos?

Room of requirement: (gives nachos)

Harry: Room of Requirement can we have a video player?

Room of requirement: (gives video player)

Everyone: (keeps on asking for things to try and confuse the room of requirement)

Hermione: Can we leave this room?

Room of requirement: (opens the door)

Everyone: (rushes to the door but before they could get to the outside the door closes)

Room of requirement: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M NOT THAT STUPID!

Everyone: (Hits the door not being able to stop in enough time. A great thump is heard)

Hermione then sees a letter that turned up mysteriously and reached for it. The letter said Play video.

Hermione: (pressed play) Hey look there's a movie in here!

Ron: (runs to one of two bean bags in the room) Bags the pink beanbag!

Harry: You like pink?

Ron: (puts hands on hips in girly way) Well duh!

The movie starts playing. At first it has a message saying, "Have you ever bought or rent a video tape that's not quite right? It may have been a pirate cop-" Hermione pressed forward on the remote. It then finally came up with white writing on a black screen saying _"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone. PG: Parental Guidance is recommended for persons under 15 years: Supernatural themes."_

Everyone: (looks at Harry)

Harry: What I didn't do anything!

Ron: Shut up the movie's starting!

Malfoy: Hey down in front! (Throws nachos at Ron's head)

There then is a big emblem saying _WB: WARNER HOME VIDEO._

It then has small music in the background. The movie goes on and shows a sign saying Privet Drive.

Harry: screams OH MY GOD STALKERS!

Everyone: Shut up!

It then goes to show owls fluttering past an elderly man… a very familiar man.

Draco: Is that Dumbledore? (Turns to Hermione) Did you ask for a documentary?

Hermione: I didn't I swear!

Prof. Dumbledore said, "I should have known you would be here Professor McGonnagal." The movie then showed a cat then transformed into Prof. McGonnagal.

Harry: don't tell me this is porn… It has my name as the title for god's sake!

Malfoy: yeah I can imagine it now Harry Potter-the boy who lived- the porn star (Laughs evilly)

Hermione: Ohhhh kaaaaay… that was a bit… over the top… if you know what I mean!

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore, are the rumours true Albus?" Says McGonnagal.

"I am afraid so Professor. The good and the bad." Dumbledore replies.

"And the boy?" asked Prof. McGonnagal.

"Hagrid is bringing him." Answered Dumbledore.

"Do you think it is wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"Ah Professor I would trust Hagrid with my life."

Motorcycle lights in the background coming closer.

Ron: Don't tell me it's a threesome! AHHHH

Malfoy: (gets pillow and bonks it over Ron's head)

"Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor McGonnagal." Hagrid says.

"No problems I trust, Hagrid?"

"No Sir, little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol." Hagrid answered. "Try not to wake him, there you go" Hagrid says passing the baby over to Professor Dumbledore.

"Albus, do you really think it ís safe, leaving him with these people, I've watched them all day, they are the worst sort of muggles imaginable, they really are." Says McGonnagal.

"The only family he has…" Albus said.

"This boy will be famous there won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name" McGonnagal reasoned.

"Exactly he's far better off, growing up away from all of that, until he is ready…"

Harry: NNNNNOOOOOO don't leave me there, you crazy old man!

Albus places baby Harry on doors step. Hagrid sniffs.

"There, there Hagrid, it ís not really goodbye after all." Albus said.

He then places a letter on the baby, Harry. The letter saying _Mr and Mrs. Dursley, 4 Privet Drive, Whinging, Surrey._

"Good luck Harry Potter." Albus says.

There is dramatic music, and a flash of light as it zooms up on Harryís scar.

Ron: I'm blinded.

Then it showed in big gold letters _HARRY POTTER and the PHILOSOPHER'S STONE._

Malfoy: Who in their right mind would do a movie on saint Potter?

**A/N Tada! First chapter is finished! If you wanna see more you gotta review! Review! Review! Just press that button and everyone will be happy! Yay! I know that this is half in script form half not. The reason is so then you can distinguish the movie (in the sentences) and the people watching. **


	2. The freak show begins

**Disclaimer: OK for people who are stupid enough not to look at chapter one's disclaimer go there! And besides I'm too lazy to type it again! Hehehehehehehehe!**

**A/N OK chapter two is now up! Ready, Set, Go! I have now put all the movie parts in italic so you can distinguish them better.**

**I would also like to thank Hyper Girl 10, GoodStories, Halfsithalready, thedarklordsonlyheir, Mantirwen, Amberhawk, GiddyGirlie, Mysterous-Saz, Goddess of Grammar, the mystical voice from up above, X-Dusk-X and sheikgoddess for reviewing my last chapter! Thanks you guys rock and I'll think you rock more if you read and review! **

_The scene then went on to show Harry in a cupboard under the stairs._

Malfoy: Haha!(like neilson from the simpsons) You lived in a cupboard!

Hermione: (sarcastically) Oh I'm sorry if we're not all spoilt like YOU Malfoy!

Malfoy: You also live in a cupboard?

Hermione: Ummmm… no…

Malfoy: My point exactly!

_The movie then had great loud thumps. A woman who resembles a horse is then heard saying "Wake up! Now!"_

_The movie then shows a pig-like boy yelling on top of the stairs, "Wake up cousin we're going to the zoo!" _

Malfoy: Did I just see a horse and pig? What freak show is this?

Harry: That's my aunt and cousin…

Malfoy: Oh… I see…

_Harry then came out of his cupboard under the stairs but was pushed back in by Dudley._

Malfoy: How does it feel to be walked all over by a pig?

_The movie then shows Harry coming back out rubbing his head. As he is doing that he hears "Oh and here he comes the birthday boy!" _

_A man is heard saying "Happy birthday son!" _

_It then shows Aunt Petunia embracing her son Dudley._

Ron: How the hell can she put her arms around him?

Everyone: I don't know shrugs

_Aunt Petunia then says to Harry "Why don't you just cook the breakfast and try not to burn anything?" She then folds her hands over her sons eyes saying "I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day!"_

_A man is then shown saying "Hurry up! Bring my coffee boy!"_

Malfoy: Oh my god! It's the giant pig of Dooooom!

Harry: That's my uncle!

Malfoy: I can see the relation there actually!

_Harry then says, "Yes uncle Vernon." _

_Petunia then let go of her hands from her son's eyes saying at the same time "Aren't they wonderful darling!" The movie then shows a huge pile of presents fit for a king… or as close to one as possible._

_Dudley then yells to his parents "How many are there?"_

_Vernon then says proudly "36, counted them myself!"_

Malfoy: He only gets 36! Poor guy!

Everyone except Malfoy: whispers to each other Spoilt!

_Dudley then yells raged "36! But last year I had 37!"_

_Vernon then says "Well some of them a little bit bigger than last years!"_

_Dudley then screams, "I don't care how big they are!"_

Malfoy: I'm with you on that one!

_Petunia then pats the shoulders of the pig… I mean of Dudley saying "Now, now, now, now when we go out we're going to buy you two new presents. Hows that Pumpkin?"_

_The movie continues bringing up more unanswered questions until the movie comes to showing a grand building saying on it Gringotts Bank. _

_Harry then asks the new comer, Hagrid "But Hagrid I haven't any money!"_

_Hagrid then points at the building "Well there's your money Harry! Gringotts the wizard bank! There's no safer place. Not one. Except perhaps Hogwarts!"_

_The scene then goes into the building showing small people at desks stamping letters. Harry then asks "Umm… Hagrid what exactly are those things?"_

Malfoy: Ohhhhhhh… Potter is scared!

Harry: No I wasn't I was just wondering what they were!

Malfoy: Yeah… sure…

Harry: I was! What do you think Ron?

Ron: We've run out of nachos!

Everyone except Ron: groans

Ron: What did I say something?

"_Goblins Harry. Not as clever as they come Goblins but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stick close!" said Hagrid quietly._

_They then headed for a desk with a Goblin behind it. Hagrid then said "Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal." _

_The goblin eyes Harry "And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?"_

_Hagrid holts "Oh wait a minute I've got it here somewhere…" Hagrid then brings out a key "Ha! There's the little devil!"_

Harry: mortified How did he get my key!

Malfoy: He's probably been stealing your money off you! The poor pathetic half-breed!

Everyone except Malfoy: (leaps on Malfoy strangling him!)

Room of Requirement: (sends force field around Malfoy)

Room of Requirement: Mwahahahahaha!

Malfoy: I've got the power!

Room of Requirement: (gets rid of force field)

Malfoy: Damn it!

Ron: (to the Room of Requirement) And while your up could you give me more nachos!

(Nachos appear)

Ron: Thanks!

Everyone: (Goes back to the movie)

_Hagrid then whispers "Oh and there is something else as well…" Hagrid hands the goblin a letter saying 'TOP SECRET!' _

Malfoy: Wouldn't people** want** to read a letter if it said _TOP SECRET _on it?

Harry: Ohhhhh yeah… for once Malfoy's right!

Malfoy: I'm always right!

Everyone even the room of requirement: coughs

Malfoy: What?

Hermione: Ohhhh nothing… You just keep dreaming…

"_Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what and vault you-know-which." Whispers Hagrid._

_The groblin takes the letter saying at the same time "Very Well…"_

_Mysterious music is in the background at that point._

Mal-ferret… I mean Malfoy: Ohhhhhhhhhh… sooooo mysterious… not! I wonder what other pathetic things will come into this bad excuse for a movie!

**A/N the second chap is now done people! Come one come all! Review! Review! Review! Just click the little button and off you go typing!**

**Another A/N sorry if you don't like this chapter but this was done before the authoresses had breakfast! Not that hp-Lover-4-Ever ever has breakfast! But that's not the point! **


End file.
